Dernière fois
by Mucc-visual
Summary: O.S de qui vous voulez.


Auteur : Mucc-Visual

Genre : Yaoi, O.S, drame

Titre : dernière fois

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment vu que c'est qui vous voulez xD

Mot de l'auteur : Imaginez qui vous voulez, avec qui vous préféré xD

**DERNIERE FOIS**

je marchais seul, seul peut-être pas?juste un arrière son dans mes oreilles me faisais vibrer le cœur, pourquoi cette chanson me rappelait ta voix? ta voix si douce et mélancolique, qui me manquait était partit me laissant seul noyer dans toutes ces pensées qui trotter doucement dans ma tê était le seul à les calmer ,alors pourquoi?pourquoi est tu le seul à être partit si loin de moi?depuis ta mort je n'ai cesser de pensais à toi matin ,midi, soir ,même en dormant je ne songeais qu'à toi, à toi seul, tu étais le seul et le chaque soir après les cours je passais par ce pont,ce pont ou tu t'es éteint et ou tu m'as sourit pour la derniere foi ? cela faisait maintenant 3 ans pourtant je n'ais encore rien oublie même les moindres details étaient et resteraient gravé à jamais dans ma mé chaque soir pour rentrais chez moi, je passais par ce pont et comme chaque soirs je me demandais si ce soir là était le bon ou non,serai-ce ce soir que je partirais te rejoindre? dois-je sautais comme tu l'as fait il y a 3 ans ?doi-je mélancer ? et comme chaque soir depuis maintenant trois longues années je passe , m'arrête ,me pose toute ces questions,puis renonce par angoisse ? par peur ? je ne sais pas mais je renonce puis dans un énorme regret reprend ma route. mais ce soir là aurai-je décider que se serais la fin? comme touts les soirs je dit au revoir a mes amis et part seul de mon côté ,un bon quart d'heure de marche m'attend,je marche ,je marche jusqu'a ce que le pont m'apparaisse sous les pieds je commence a monter la grande pente qui me fait face ,et je continue de marchais,jusqu'a ce fameux plat suspendue dans le vide,je m'arrete comme touts les soir,mais cette fois je ne me pose aucunes questions ,janjambe la rampart qui me sépare du vide,qui me sépare de toi,et je m'accroche au -je vraiment le faire? est-ce vraiment le moment?et toi et tu daccore pour que je mélance?que je vienne te rejoindre ? le veux-tu vraiment?et cette musique qui résonne dans mes oreilles est-ce vraiment cette dérnière musique que je voulais écouter ? j'aurais aimer que se sois la musique de ton coeur mais malheureusement il ne bat plus en ces jours .Le mien battait pour toi ce jour là serai-se pour sa que tu as decider de sauter?serai-ce possible que chaques soirs tu te posais les questions que je me pose en ce moment ?je suis suspendue face a ce vide qui m'attire et me repousse comment doi-je réagir poursuivre l'envie de te rejoindre et d'enfin retrouver ta main si chaude qui me tenait ? cette envie la ,qu'est-ce que je la désirais plus qu'autre chose,mon pied s'avança doucement dans le vide et dé que je sentit le sol se dérober sous ma chaussure je voulu reculais mais y renonça et petit à petit mon corp tout entier s'avança vers ce gouffre en se rapprochant de plus en plus de toi, puis finalement, vola dans le ciel c'était la premiere fois que je sentis comme la sensation d'être libre,libre de mes choix ,libre de mes paroles,libre de mes gestes mais vite la réaliter me rattrapa sortant de mes pensées brutalement je compris que tout sa n'était pas arriver que je me trouvais encore sur ce pont comme tout les soirs et je partit avec la même sensation dans le coeur. arriver chez moi je déposa mes affaires, me mit sur mon bureau, prit un stylo,un bou de papier et me mit a écrire:

_cher proches,_

_suis-je trop faible pour ne pas vous le dire face à face ?je ne sais pas mais j'ai juste une chose a vous dire avant de partir ne chercher pas a me retrouvais je suis partit bien plus loins que l'homme ne peut atteindre: le ciel que se soit le paradis blanc ou l'enfer rouge je m'en fiche je veux juste étre au près de celui que j'aime depuis bien trop longtemps alors je vous laisse cette lettre pour vous dire que vous avez étaient important dans mon coeur mais pas assez pour me retenir de partir avec lui, ne vous en faite surtout pas se n'est pas de votre faute c'est ma desision , je la prend seul et l'assume alors ne pleurais pas je ne veux pas qu'il y est des larmes qui coules pour moi je ne le mérite pas alors continuer votre vie ne faite pas comme moi ne vous laissais pas ronger par les regrets sinon voyaient ou vous finirais. je m'en vais._

_adieu._

De là je partit en direction de ce pont,qui m'attendais depuis bien trop longtemps ,j'anjamba la rampart est m'élança dans le vide ,la sensation que j'avais ressentit dans mes pensées était exactement la même a une exception près j'entendit cette fois ton coeur battre. Et c'est comme sa que mon corps se retrouva au baut milieu de l'autoroute , coller au sol mais ou il y était dessinais un large sourir de ma part .


End file.
